Many web-based applications, such as game portals, search engines, etc., are served to end users from server farms. These server farms include arrays of different types of servers, which are configured to respond to various types of requests from end users. As the number of users for a service grows, the number of servers in the server farm may also grow. One difficulty faced by administrators of such server farms is that it is difficult to estimate how many servers will be needed to satisfy the load of user requests as the user base grows. Deployment of too many servers is expensive and wasteful, while deployment of too few servers can result in performance problems, and dissatisfied users, particularly during times of peak demand.